


Perks

by WastingYourGum



Category: The Worricker Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after the events of "Salting the Battlefield".</p><p>Alec Beasley may no longer be Prime Minister but there are still plenty of perks to having once held the position and it means he's got more time to make his weekly appointment for a game of squash - and something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ralph Fiennes and Rupert Graves - what more reason do you need? ;)
> 
> For [triple-r-porn](http://triple-r-porn.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

A personal security detail for life was one of the many perks of once being Prime Minister. It remained a necessary precaution even after leaving office and since it was at the taxpayer's expense, Alec Beasley saw no reason to decline it. That kind of hubris could get a man killed.

One of his most trusted Specialist Protection officers was taking up position by the men's locker room door as Alec arrived for his weekly squash match. They exchanged nods before Alec barged through it.

Stirling was already waiting. He was still fully dressed, sitting on a bench twiddling his racquet between his fingers and staring at the floor. His head snapped up as Alec entered.

Alec ignored him. He dropped his bag onto the nearest bench and turned to face his locker. He opened it with one hand while the other tugged at his tie.

"Wasn't certain you'd come," he heard from behind him.

"Did my office call you?"

"No, but…"

He looked over his shoulder. "Then why did you think I wouldn't be here? It's Tuesday, you've not been informed otherwise, so here I am."

Stirling shrugged. "Yes, I realised when the locker room was empty and then your chap came in to do his checks - but I thought after what happened…"

"Why should any of that make a difference?" Alec tugged his shirt out of his trousers and started unbuttoning it.

"No reason, I suppose. I just…"

"God knows I could do with letting off some steam. Couldn't you?" He took his shirt off, hung it up and turned to face Stirling.

Stirling's eyes darted over Alec's torso and he subconsciously licked his lips before he looked back down at the floor. "It has been a hell of a week."

"Hadn't you better get changed then?" Alec didn't wait for an answer. He turned back to his locker and started undoing his belt buckle.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Alec slid his belt from its loops and put it in his locker, then bent over from the waist to untie his shoelaces, pulling his trousers tight across his arse. If he hadn't been listening for the small intake of breath behind him, he'd have missed it.

Poor Stirling; putting him off his game was almost too easy sometimes... 

* * *

 

The ball smacked low and hard off the corner of the court. Alec threw himself towards it but it dropped millimetres out of his reach. His forward momentum meant he had to spin his shoulder round so it was that, rather than his face, which slammed into the wall. He paused to regain his breath and raised a questioning eyebrow at his opponent.

"Have you been holding back on me, Stirling?"

Stirling shrugged. "Sorry."

"No. I like this more aggressive style of yours. Keep it up and you might even give me a decent game for once."

Alec picked up the ball and threw it to Stirling for the next serve.

"I'm hoping not being PM any more means people will stop letting me win."

Stirling looked offended by the very suggestion. "I never…"

"Of course you did. Not all the time, but you never quite put everything you had into it."

"You like winning," Alec conceded. "I don't like disappointing you."

"Not bringing your 'A Game' is what disappoints me, Stirling. Come on - show me what you've _really_ got."

Stirling gave him a totally unreadable look then he tossed the ball up and caught it again. "Alright. You're on..."

* * *

 

Alec had rarely been so glad of a hot shower. He knew several of his muscles would be having a word with him in the morning. A few were already making themselves known now as he grabbed his towel.

He'd won again but this time he wasn't 100% sure that Stirling had let him. He wasn't 100% sure he hadn't either - which was both intriguing and annoying. Stirling had fought him on every point and it had been a very close thing but he couldn't shake the suspicion his success had still been on Stirling's terms.

Time to make certain the next victory was _entirely_ his.

He waited until he heard the door of the stall next to his open and the soft pad of Stirling's feet heading back towards the lockers.

He slung his towel loosely around his hips and crept as quietly as he could out of the shower area.

Stirling was wearing his towel the same way. He was facing away from the entrance to the showers and packing away his wash kit into his bag.

Alec thumbed his towel free and silently dropped it on the floor before prowling up to within a few feet of his prey.

"Stirling?"

"Mmm?" Stirling half-turned to face him.

Alec lunged forward, pushing hard with the palms of his hands against Stirling's chest, slamming him back into the lockers.

He took advantage of Stirling's momentary loss of breath and balance to grab his wrists and pin his hands up against the wall either side of his head before surging forward, thrusting one thigh between Stirling's legs.

Stirling's exclamation of surprise was muffled by Alec's tongue as he crashed his mouth against his friend's, kissing him fiercely but backing off before he properly had time to react.

When he pulled back, Stirling's lips were swollen and slick with saliva, the pupils of his dark eyes were blown wide and he was panting harder than he'd done after the game.

"Alec! What the _fuck_ \--"

"Don't pretend this isn't what you've always wanted, Stir. I can read you like a book." Alec said in a low voice.

"You… I never…"

"The rules have changed, old man. There are far fewer people paying attention to what I'm up to now." Alec pressed his hips forward and _up_ and Stirling gasped. "I'm not going to fuck you in the middle of Trafalgar Square but I think I can chance a little more risk in my portfolio. What do you think?"

"God, Alec." Stirling's voice was thick with arousal. "I thought you didn't..."

"What? Go in for this sort of thing? Of course I didn't - it would have been political suicide. Doesn't mean I didn't want to though."

He crossed Stirling's wrists so he could hold them both with one hand then eased back, grabbed the front of Stirling's towel with one hand, whipped it off and threw it to one side.

Alec looked down between their naked bodies and laughed. "Well, that is what you're renowned for in the City, isn't it, Stir?" He wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Stirling's hardening cock. " _Impressive_ growth."

Stirling groaned. "Jesus Christ! What if someone comes in?"

"I had a word with my man outside before we hit the showers. Nobody gets in _or out_ of here without my say so for at least the next thirty minutes."

Alec smirked as he felt Stirling's cock twitch in his hand. Stirling might be a ruthless negotiator in business but Alec had always suspected that he would take a much more submissive role in sexual matters. Even now Stirling could easily break the hold Alec had on him but chose instead to remain pinned.

Alec started sliding his fingers slowly back and forth, tightening his grip just enough to provide some friction.

Stirling closed his eyes and tipped his head back, softly thumping it against the locker door. He bit at his bottom lip, taking shaky breaths through his nose.

Alec let go of Stirling's wrists and moved his hand to brace himself against the locker by Stirling's waist.

Stirling slowly brought his arms down. He put one hand on Alec's upper arm and slid the other between them to find Alec's cock.

Alec's breath caught as Stirling's large fingers curled around him and started matching the pace Alec was setting.

"It's-- it's always been about what we can do for each other, hasn't it?" he said.

Stirling's eyes opened again and he lowered his head to look into Alec's face. "No," he replied. "I would have given you this any time and asked for nothing in return - but it was something I never thought I could have."

"You shouldn't put limits on your ambitions, Stir. You'll never achieve them that way."

That charming crooked grin Alec knew so well flashed across Stirling's face. "How ambitious would it be of me to ask to suck your cock?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then park your arse on that bench and give me a towel."

Alec grabbed two towels from a nearby pile. He handed the first to Alec and dropped the other on the end of the bench before sitting on it. Stirling folded his over a few times then dropped it to the floor between Alec's feet and knelt on it.

He didn't say another word or waste any more time, just leaned forward and took almost the complete length of Alec's cock into his mouth.

Alec leaned back on his hands and spread his legs further apart.

"Your talents never cease to amaze me, Stirling," he said, breathlessly.

Stirling chuckled; a rippling movement of his throat which almost made Alec's eyes roll back into his head.

"Christ, Stir. If I'd known you were this good, I'd have done this years ago."

Alec drew back slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside of Alec's cock and flicking it off the head.

"You've always known I'm good," he said. "You just weren't ready for me."

He put one hand on Alec's knee and pushed himself up to give Alec a quick kiss. His other hand was wrapped around his own cock, stroking and twisting in a steady rhythm.

Alec caught Stirling's face in his hands as he sank down again and pulled him back up for another, more lingering kiss.

"I'm ready now," he told him.

"Then let me get back to it," Stirling replied and he returned to the task in hand - both his tasks - with even more enthusiasm.

It had been a while but the familiar pressure built almost embarrassingly quickly. Alec closed his eyes and tried to relax, to prolong the moment but the _things_ Stirling was doing with his tongue were making that nigh on impossible. He went from clenching his arse cheeks on each long pull to making small thrusts of his hips up from the bench, trying to drive himself further into the amazing wet heat of Stirling's mouth. He was sure he was leaving imprints of his fingers in the wooden seat, he was gripping it so tightly.

And then, suddenly sneaking up on him much like he'd done to Stirling, he realised, "God, Stir, I'm… I'm going to…"

Stirling grabbed Alec's arse with both hands, lifting him up and refusing to let him pull away.

" _Fuck_!" Alec put his back flat on the bench and laid his hands on Stirling's velvet-soft short silver hair as he came harder than he could remember doing in a long time.

Stirling swallowed most of the first mouthful but let Alec go and moved up to lean over him, leaving the rest to land on Alec's stomach where it was quickly joined by Stirling's own release moments later, accompanied by the most pornographic moan Alec had ever heard in his life. 

Stirling slumped back to sit on his heels again while Alec waited for his vision to return from white-out before slowly sitting up.

Stirling dragged the back of his hand across his lips and grinned. "Same time next week?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather use the time for playing squash." Alec said, coolly.

Stirling's chin dropped in disappointment.

Alec reached out and lifted it with his fingertips, tilting Stirling's face back up towards his. "Dinner. My place. Tomorrow?"

Stirling smiled. "Deal."

Alec leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "And bring an overnight bag. I think there could be some very _protracted_ negotiations."

"I know how stubborn you are when you don't get your way."

Alec laughed. "Which reminds me - did you let me win again today?"

Stirling quirked an eyebrow upwards. "Does it really matter if we're both satisfied?"

Alec shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't." He stood up and offered Stirling his hand to help the other man to his feet. He chuckled as he looked down at the mess on his lower torso. "Back to the showers, I think."

"Good idea." Stirling reached into his bag to get his wash kit out again. "Good job this place has plenty of towels."

"It's just one of the perks," Alec replied, playfully smacking him on the arse as he passed by...


End file.
